fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Emryst
|kanji = ドレイクEmryst |rōmaji = Emryst Drake |name = Drake Emryst |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 20 (Daily) 110 (Actual) Varies |height = 174cm (Daily) Varies |weight = 63.5kg (Daily) Varies |hair = Black (Daily) Silver Grey (Actual) Varies |eyes = Black (Daily and Actual) Varies |birthday = Unknown |blood type = B- |affiliation = Pantheon |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = S-Class Mage |previous occupation = Unknown |partner = None |base of operation = Pantheon Guild Hall |previous team = None |previous partner = None |status = Active |relatives = Unknown (Presumed deceased) |magic = Body Manipulation Magic Titan Transformation |weapons = |color = #E5E4E2 |text = Black}} Drake Emryst is an S-Class Mage and the guild ace of the Pantheon. Drake is commonly absent from the guild, to do hard jobs. These jobs are often taking on SS-Class jobs as well as 10 and 100 year job requests. Because of the nature of his quests it leaves him absent from the guild. Almost entirely to the point that most of the guild members forget who he is. Appearance Drake's true, actual appearance is often times considered to be a complete mystery do to the nature of his primary magic, Body Manipulation Magic, which allows Drake to control absolutely every aspect of his body including his hair color and length, skin color and tone, his height, weight, even things such as his physical age and the pitch and tone of his voice. While given this fact Drake often uses the same few appearances when in the company of friends and comrades. Drake's normal daily appearance is that of a young man in his very late teens to very early twenties with messy black hair and eyes with a moderate muscular build. Drake's daily look often includes a red cardigan with four buttons, often completely unbuttoned revealing an X'''-shaped scar across his chest he gained from a battle with Nikolai Ichor. Drake is commonly seen wearing a pair of what looks like cut-off blue-jeans making shorts that have what appears to be fur-lined cuffs at the bottom of the legs and a yellow sash tied around his waist. Drake is also often times seen wearing a plain straw hat with a red band going around the bill of the hat on his head, or if needed hanging around his neck via a string. Drake's younger, daily appearance has a distinguishingly curved scar under his left eye with two stitch marks going through it. Drake's supposedly actual appearance, claimed by himself to be what he would look like at his actual age, is that of an older man with shoulder length silver grey hair and a moderately sized beard as well as having black eyes and wearing round glasses. Drake's older appearance has one majorly distinguishing scar over his right eye. Drake's older appearance is often seen wearing plain t-shirts and shorts and sandals and is often seen wearing a hooded silver cloak, but he commonly wears the hood down. Drake's older appearance is also extremely well build and highly toned physically, have a large amount of muscle mass on his body despite his apparent age. Personality Drake is an individual that has a personality that is as varied as his appearance is. Drake initially comes off as a foolish, slow, dim-witted person, often mistaken for the age that his daily appearance looks, but later displays his true personality; Drake's true personality is that of a relatively happy go-lucky person who is normally very cheerful and extremely friendly. Drake is extremely friendly to the member of his guild, especially the new members, often greeting them with open arms. Drake is also extremely loyal to his guild and its members. Do to Drake's age when ever he is actually at the guild he often acts like a fatherly figure to the guild members, and is extremely protective of them. Drake's protectiveness often leads to extreme violence and retaliation when they are threatened, often single-handedly crushing the offender with no remorse whatsoever. Drake, due to often taking on jobs that require extreme stealth and a high level of adaptability his personality is often called into question as to what his real personality is. At times Drake's personality is described as meeting the requirements of the current situation, especially when working a job requiring spying and/or espionage in order to complete the current task making Drake and extremely competent actor. A running gag concerning Drake is his appetite. Do to Drake using Body Manipulation Magic he uses an extreme amount of calories often resulting in extreme, frequent hunger, comically to the point of looking like an emaciated, skin and bones look to Drake, as well as the comical way that Drake eats; often simply stretching his mouth open followed by just stuffing the food in and swallowing. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drake's most common form of combat is unarmed. Drake is shown to have a high degree of mastery in unarmed combat, despite not knowing any formal forms of martial arts, relying on a mostly improvised street fighter style of fighting. Drake often combines his Body Manipulation Magic ability to increase the elasticity of his body in order to fight, often using the increased elasticity of his body to deliver devastatingly powerful attacks to his opponents. By stretching his arms backwards and then "rubber banding" them forwards Drake is able to give his strikes extreme velocity that are often compared to that of a gunshot. These form of fighting is extremely effective and combined with Drake's full body enhanced elasticity, which gives him a defense completely immune to blunt attacks, makes Drake extremely effective in dispatching unarmed opponents. *'Shot' (ショット, Shotto) is Drake's most commonly used attack. This attack is extremely simple; Drake simply stretches his arm backwards and then launches it forwards thanks to his elastic body. This attack is shown to have an incredible amount of power behind it despite its sheer simplicity. This attack is often times powerful enough to finish a fight with a single hit, having enough power to break steel without any visible effort. **'Gatling Shot' (複数の百倍拳ショット, Fukusū no Hyakubaiken Shotto Lit; Multiple Hundredfold Fist Shot) is another of Drake's most commonly used attacks. To perform this attack Drake will start by moving his hands back and forth in a punching fashion creating a massive barrage of punches, each carrying a large amount of force behind them. This attack is capable of attacking a large group of enemies and defeating them, or is capable of taking down large opponents in a very shot amount of time. Physical Attributes Ridiculous Strength: Drake is shown to have an absolutely ridiculous amount of physical strength at his disposal. Drakes physical strength is attributed to his primary magic, Body Manipulation Magic which allows him to control his muscles, allowing him control how long they can work and exert before needing to rest. Drakes physical strength allows him to pick up, and throw with extreme force, objects that clearly weigh much more then he does. Drake's physical strength allows him to defeat physically powerful magical creatures, such as Vulcan's with extreme ease and by himself. Inhuman Speed: Drake, along with his physical strength had an almost ridiculous amount of physical speed. Drake's speed is at a point that he is able to attack someone without their notice until the action has already taken place. Drakes speed combined with his strength make a highly deadly combination allowing Drake to finish a fight often before it even has a chance to begin. Drake's speed is shown to be gained by doping, the process of adding more red blood cells to the body part/s, which in turn allows for greater delivery of oxygen and nutrients to the body part/s. Drake is able to maintain this "doping" effect for extended periods of time and with reduced risk by the increased elasticity of his body through his Body Manipulation Magic, which allows his organs, namely his heart, lungs, and veins to expand much more, reducing the damage that would normally happen without the increased elasticity. *'Immense Reflexes': Drake along with his speed also possesses immensely honed reflexes. Drake's reflexes are shown to have been honed over a length of time equivalent to that of two lifetimes, considering Drake's age. Drake is shown able to dodge attacks almost instantly and from almost any range, long distance to within only a few inches of his person, with ease. Drake's reflexes are shown to be honed over years of training and only further enhanced by his Body Manipulation Magic increasing his senses to superhuman levels. It should be noted that Drake's normal, non-heightened reflexes are already at incredible levels. *'God-like Flexibility': Drake also has along with his speed and reflexes a god-like level of flexibility, mostly attributed to his Body Manipulation Magic which allows him to increase the elasticity of his body, which in turn allows him to flex his body in inhuman ways, such as being able to literally wrap his arm around him enemies in order to incapacitate Monstrous Endurance and Durability: Drake is shown to possess a monstrous amount of endurance and durability, both of which are granted by his magic. Through the use of his magic Drake is able to control the build up of lactic acid in his body, the bodily chemical the build up in muscles during highly active situations and what causes the muscles to become sore during said activities, which allows Drake to maintain highly rigorous actions for extremely extended periods of time. Through his magic Drake is also able to allow his muscles to perform at their peak while using the least required energy. Drake's durability is also due to his primary magic, and through its use is able to increase his physical durability vastly. Drake's most common form of durability comes from his primary magic's Rubber Body spell, which increases his bodies elasticity making blunt attacks almost completely useless towards him, and combined with his Iron Skin spell Drake's body becomes resistant to all but the most powerful of slashing or blunt attacks. Drake is also able to harden his bones with the carbon that is found in his body making them as hard as steel. Pain Tolerance: Drake has shown to have a tolerance to pain that is unequaled, often receiving damage that would normally instantly cripple the average, or even above average person, without flinching. This tolerance to pain is actually through Drake's usage of Body Manipulation Magic, Drake using this magic to shut off his bodies pain receptors or at least dulling them to a nearly non-extant point, allowing him to fight for extended periods of time, even while suffering sever injuries. While this ability to shut down his pain receptors may seem like an ideal tactic it is actually a double edged sword because pain is the bodies way of telling it that something is wrong and if Drake is unable to feel pain he might not know that something is truly wrong, so he often keeps his bodies pain receptors on but at a highly reduced sensitivity. Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: Being the most powerful Mage in the guild, with the exception of the guildmaster Nikolai Ichor, he is considered the guild's strongest weapon by the lesser Mages. Drake's magical power is strong enough to knock out most other weaker mages in a fight, as well as cause psychological effects on others including paralysis. Drake's magical power is great enough to act like a form of defense, capable of disrupting magical attacks directed at him. The sheer release of Drake's magical power is enough to crack and break the ground beneath him. He said that one time on a MPF, his magic power was 9239. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mage's of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Drake's Magical Aura is classified as a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. This was demonstrated aptly by Jellal Fernandes in his activation of Sema, which caused the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere thanks to his release of power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura Body Manipulation Magic Body Manipulation Magic (人体の操作魔法, Jintai no Sōsa Mahō Lit; Human Body Manipulation Magic) is a form of Caster Magic and an immensely powerful form of Lost Magic. This magic allows the user to manipulate absolutely every aspect of their physical body down to even the molecular level allowing the caster to change every property of their body ranging from simply changing their eye and hair color to increasing the elasticity of their skin, bones, ect. to the point that they're more like rubber then flesh. These abilities make this magic extremely useful in infiltration and espionage jobs and missions because the magic user can change their hair and eye color as well as their skin tone and color as well effectively becoming another person entirely. Given these abilities the greatest advantage that this magic provides is the users ability to manipulate their bodies cell division, or cell meiosis, effectively expanding their lifespan to lengths two or three times greater than that of an average human; this extended lifespan is often mistaken for immortality, but it should be more accurately called eternal youth because users of this magic can still be killed. The ability to control cellular meiosis also means that the magic user can change their age at will but this is extremely dangerous as it puts an immense strain on the cells in the casters body. Drake's usage of this magic is shown to be extremely his, especially given his age. Drakes most common employment of this magic is in the increasing of the elasticity of his body, turning himself into what is best described as a mass of rubber. By essentially turning his body into rubber Drake enhances his physical prowess massively including his durability and his physical strength. The increased elasticity in Drake's body allows him to use his limbs much like a rubber-band; by stretching his arm, for example, backwards when releasing it forward he is able to create an exceptionally large amount of potential energy before transforming all of it into kinetic energy. This "rubber body" allows Drake to completely nullify blunt force attacks directed at him when doing so. Drake is also able to increase the iron content of his body allowing him to make his skin. Drake has shown that he is able to combine his rubber body and his iron skin to dramatically increase his power. Body Manipulation Magic also gives Drake a form of self-healing/regeneration through the manipulation of his cells. Using this magic Drake can almost instantly heal most wounds; this process is done by Drake forcibly causing his cells the rapidly divide via stimulation by proteins, healing small cuts and abrasions instantly, and quickly healing larger, more egregious wounds such as deep cuts and damage to internal organs, but this healing is unable to regenerate severed limbs. This healing is extremely powerful but is a double-edged sword of this magic; the extreme healing causes the cells the rapidly divide shortening Drake's lifespan, as well as using a very large amount of magic depending on the severity of the wound being healed. *'Self Regeneration/Healing' is an innate ability inherent to this magic. Do to the abilities of this magic allowing the caster, Drake, to control every aspect of their bodies the caster is able to forcibly stimulate his cells with proteins to rapidly divide and heal wounds inflicted upon his body. While this healing factor is extremely effective it is unable to regrow a severed limb, but, while never seen, Drake has stated that a severed limb could hypothetically be reattached if it is reconnected quickly enough. The level of healing conducted by this magic is entirely dependent upon the severity of the wound: a minor cut (less then two inches deep), bruises, or abrasions are healed in a nearly instantaneous manner, while deeper (more than two inches deep) cuts and minor internal damage often takes within a few seconds worth of time, and extremely sever internal damage often takes a varying amount of time dependent upon the damaged organs and the severity of the damage. Given the extreme usefulness of this ability it is also this magic's greatest weakness; the rapid division of cells, especially when rapidly healing multiple times in a row significantly shortens Drake's already extended lifespan, but this draw back is somewhat negated through Nikolai Ichor's magically enhanced food which heals the cells from the inside out. *'Rubber Body' (超弾性人体 (ラバーボディ), Rabābodi Lit; Super Elastic Human Body) is Drake's primary usage of Body Manipulation Magic. This spell allows Drake to turn his body into what is essentially a mass of rubber, including his organs, but it is more correct to say that this spell increases the overall elasticity of his body and organs. This spell allows Drake to stretch his body, namely his limbs not unlike that of a rubber band before snapping them back into place. This increased elasticity to his body allows Drake to increase his strength exponentially by increasing the overall elasticity to his muscles as well as allowing this muscles to perform much more work before requiring rest. This form of his body is often combined in Drake's method of fighting; by extending his limbs, mainly his arms, Drake can stretch them backwards before snapping them forwards with increased momentum and velocity allowing for extremely powerful physical attacks. This spell also acts as a highly effective defense; by increasing the elasticity of Drake's body almost all forms of blunt attacks are nullified, including the usage of bullets. This defense, however, still leaves Drake susceptible to slashing and cutting attacks. Drake is able to combine his Rubber Body spell with his Iron Skin spell, making him immune to bladed weapons while maintaining his elasticity. *'Iron Body' (鉄体, Tetsu-tai): This spell allows Drake to increase the iron content in his body allowing him to dramatically increase his defenses. Drake's Iron Body is often compared to an Iron Dragon Slayers scales in durability, often only breaking under an immense onslaught of attacks or when subjected to an immense amount of pressure. This spell is shown to cause the affected area on the body to turn to an iron/pitch black coloration. *'Carbon Bone' (炭素骨, Tanso-kotsu) is one of Drake's defensive applications of his Body Manipulation Magic. This spell allows Drake to increase the amount of carbon in his body and apply it to his bones and in doing so it exponentially increases the hardness and density of his bones making them as hard as steel. This spell is shown to be incompatible with Drake's Rubber Body spell for the most part; this means that Drake cannot harden the bone and then make it stretch, but he can harden a bone and then stretch a part of his body that isn't hardened, an example is if he hardened the bone structure of one of his hands and then stretched his arm to deliver a punch. *'Bone Skill' (骨骨, Hone Kotsu Lit; Bone) is a strange spell of Drake's. This spell allows Drake to weaponize his own bone structure for combat. This is accomplished by Drake manipulating his bones osteoblasts and osteoclasts with magic he can manipulate their growth and overall properties. Drake is able to extend the bones in his body through his skin to use as bladed weapons, but is unable to fully extract them, often ejecting them momentarily before retracting them, a process that Drake states "is highly uncomfortable, even given my magic". This spell is often a least used one due to the large amount of magical drain it puts upon Drake, but often acts as a highly effective surprise attack when needed. This spell is usable with Drake's Carbon Bone spell but cannot be used by Drake while his Rubber Body or Iron Skin spells. Titan Titan (巨人, Kyojin) is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to change the physical proportions of their body to extreme degrees. This process is accomplished by the user forming an invisible membrane of Eternano around their body which they can change the shape and manipulate freely. When the user changes the shape of the membrane, their body conforms to fit the shape of the membrane. In other words, by expanding the membrane so that it is several times the size of the user, their body will follow the shape of the membrane, filling in until the membrane is once again skin-tight. The shape of the membrane does not have to be proportionate to the user's initial size, so the user can change the size of their arm and fist without the rest of their body changing. This process, however, does not allow the user to change their physical appearance as one would so through normal Transformation magic. Drake is shown to have an incredible amount of skill in using his Titan Magic, and has shown to have the ability to combine it with his Body Manipulation Magic allowing him to stretch his body while in his enlarged form drastically increasing his power but slowing him down considerably. Drake is often times seen using this magic only on his arms, increasing their size and the power of his strikes. Transformation Magic Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, and is an extremely common magic among wizards. This magic at its core is simple enough: it allows the users to change their overall physical appearance, but one a higher level users can change their clothes or give themselves things like wings or gills or can change their physical size. Drake is shown to have a mastery over this form of magic, often using it while working jobs. Drake's level of mastery allows him to quickly change from one appearance to another within only a second worth of time, often taking the appearance of a small child or elderly woman so as not to attract as much attention to himself. This level of mastery is often referred to as Advanced Level (妙手順位, Myōshu Jun'i lit. Master Rank), meaning that he is not only able to change his outward appearance and his clothes but is able to give himself extra appendages such as wings and arms. Given the type of jobs that Drake is often excepting this magic is a given in his arsenal. Drake is often seen transforming his clothes to match the intended targets, or into a similar fashion to the people that his target is often surrounded by, this being the most basic application of this magic. Drake's next level of this magic allows him to transform his physical appearance, often taking the appearance of the most inconspicuous of figures; often children or a member of an intended faction in order to gather information or to get closer to the intended target, this is the most common application of Drake's usage of this magic. Drake's least used method of this magic is in physically modifying his body, such as granting himself wings for example. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Drake's daily appearance is based off of Monkey D. Luffy and his old appearance is based off of Silvers Rayleigh, both characters are from the same anime/manga series One Piece by Eiichiro Oda. *Side note: 10,000th article. *Drake's stats are as follow: *As many can see, Drake's "spells" for his Body Manipulation Magic are varied in their influences: **The Rubber Body and Iron Skin spells are derived from Luffy and the Haki ability from the One Piece series. **The Carbon Bone spell was an accidental discovery on the authors part while I was looking up something else entirely on the Powerlisting Wiki. **And the Bone Skill spell and Drake's regenerative/healing factor are derived from Kimimaro and Tsunade's respective abilities from the Naruto series. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters